


Time for Change

by EmberBelladonnaHale (TheWinterCowgirl)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Destiny made me do it, M/M, Thanksgiving fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterCowgirl/pseuds/EmberBelladonnaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve's past holidays are a lot different than the ones in their future.</p>
<p>They prefer it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Change

“Growing up, Thanksgiving was just another day,” Tony sighed. “Jarvis or Gloria would decorate the kitchen, but that was it. I honestly can’t think of a single turkey day Mom or Dad was home.”

Steve frowned, pulling the billionaire closer. “We never had much, but on holidays our house was packed with family and friends long after the food was gone.”

Tony smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Steve’s cheek. “From now on, we get both. Something tells me we won’t have much in common with a Rockwell painting though.”

“Norman Rockwell never invited Thor,” Steve laughed.


End file.
